Remotely operated self-propelled devices are typically operable by way of analog or digital controller devices that communicate a limited amount of preconfigured commands. Such commands typically involve signaled radio frequency communications to accelerate and maneuver the self-propelled device. Furthermore, wearable device technology in consumer electronics is rapidly being integrated into routine user activities, such as sporting activities, content viewing or browsing, and task-oriented activities (e.g., gaming).
Furthermore, wireless networks typically utilize protocols that enable wireless devices to detect signal sources from other devices for initiating data and communication links. Such networks are typically implemented using networking hardware, which may be incorporated in various wireless network devices, such as access points (APs), peer-to-peer (P2P) devices, wireless local area network (LAN) equipped devices, and the like—each advertising a unique identity (e.g., a media access control (MAC) address) indiscriminately to devices within range. Connections may be established with such devices to transmit and receive data.